Field of the Invention
This invention relates to processing serialized transactions and more particularly relates to processing serialized transactions in parallel while preserving transaction integrity.
Description of the Related Art
The use of computing systems such as cloud, grid, cluster, and other related computing systems that provide large amounts of processing capacity are becoming increasingly more available to quickly process large amounts of data. The ideal data for processing by these parallel systems is often data that is divided and processed simultaneously in chunks. A large portion of business applications are “transaction processing” based and often, atomic transactions are “batched” together into larger units. However, a key characteristic of these batches of transactions is the need for serialization of the workload.
Serialized workloads do not trivially lend themselves to parallel processing algorithms because one transaction may depend on another transaction being executed in order. Thus, by default, serialized workloads often cannot take immediate advantage of the large quantity of non-scarce parallel computing resources available within a parallel processing computing system such as the cloud computing paradigm. Cloud computing makes large amounts of parallel computer resources available, and thus processing time can be reduced by several orders of magnitude. Nevertheless, if a large stream of transactions is serialized, the entire stream must be processed by a single processor stream, and thus fail to take advantage of other available processing resources.